Into the Labyrinth
by cookie-club
Summary: It has been years since high school and everyone went their separate ways. Even though the GoM tired to keep in touch, the two most important members of the group vanished. What happens if they all meet by coincidence again and decide to catch up? There is only one problem, this isn't innocent high school anymore. Even back then it wasn't innocent, just hidden in the dark.


**I know I should be working on my other stories but this wouldn't let me go and I'm a sucker for crime stories. I present you _. **

**It will be kind of dark themed I'm still thinking about how much it will be and I have a tone of ideas I want to put in this story.**

* * *

Meeting

"I can't believe it! I graduated with a decent score!" Kagami shouted.

"Kuroko thanks a thousand for helping me every time with geography and history."

Kuroko Tetsuya who was standing next to his best friend in high school just smiled. He himself was very satisfied with his report card, to bad though that it would not be much use to him. The actual ceremony will be held in a few days and every one that had already graduated from high school, aka Riko, Hyuga and so on, would be visiting. Like the year before they would go and eat at a restaurant and have a good time. It was kind of sad seeing as everyone would go to separate colleges and form new friendships. Kuroko knew that everyone was going to a different college than him, for the simple reason that he wasn't going to a college.

Kagami was invited to a sports college to further his basketball carrier but he declined, saying that he actually wanted to become a fire fighter. When he announced it, it was quite a surprise because no one knew that he wanted to become one. Riko was aiming on become a sports med, Hyuga was trying on becoming a business man, Kyoshi actually wanted to become a cook and Izuki was trying to become an engineer. It was all so different from their first year in high school were there biggest drama was basketball and everything revolved around it more or less. It was all so innocent back then.

Now here they were graduating and there new lives would soon start. He bid Kagami a fare well. School was out early for them and therefore he was already home at one o clock. He entered his family's apartment. It was quite obvious that this apartment was more pricy but nothing over the top. Suddenly there was a bussing sound coming from his bag and Kuroko looked down, he saw his cell phone vibrating and a green light was blinking, indicating that a text message was received.

He flipped it open and saw that he had gotten a text from Akashi. He wanted to meet up with everyone and celebrate graduation. The bluenette fount it strange that the red head, which had the nickname demon king by people that disliked him, was inviting them all. It almost seemed as if he was sentimental, but that couldn't be right? Kuroko then realized that he had no idea what everyone was doing after school. He wanted to know though what everyone else was doing after their graduation from Teiko, to be more specific the generation of miracles.

Reading the text further and found that there meeting was a day after their ceremony, he wondered if Akashi knew about there plans he always seems to know those things. It also didn't surprise him that it was Akashi that was ordering them together; they had grown apart after Teiko. Aomine and Kise weren't as bad though the three of them still had contact; the problem children were Midorima and Murasakibara. Only Akashi could bring them to a meeting at the moment.

The red head himself had changed after the second year, Seirin finally defeated Rakuzan in their rematch. Up until today though Kuroko couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Akashi back then, even before the match with Rakuzan he was different, it was like he had cooled down. Kuroko who was now lying on the bed rolled over of his stomach. He probably should get some rest now his father would be taking him to a meeting tonight.

* * *

10 Years later.

* * *

Aomine Daiki yawned. He really needed some sleep, which he finally would get. He finished the case on the two burned victims. 5 days ago a fire erupted and killed two people, it wasn't clear how the fire started and there was a suspicion that it was planned. As it turned out both of them were drop dead drunk and in their drunken haze one of them actually started the fire. The navy haired detective would most likely meet up with Kagami for a drink on the next day, Kise had called for a small get together again. To his surprise Kagami and he had grown to become rather good friends.

"Aomine! Where are you going?" he heard someone shout. Turning around he found a green haired man walking in fast steps towards him.

"What is it Midorima?"

"You still have to give up your report." The man said.

"I'm too tiered to do it. I'll only write some gibberish, no one would benefit from that. Let me go home and I'll write it tomorrow." The slightly taller male checked the tanned man's face.

He could see bag under his eyes and the usually handsome face, that was full of energy and life seemed to have sacked done. His eyes were only half open and a slight frown could be spotted. "You better do it tomorrow. Also do you need a ride home? You look like you would drop over any second now. " Aomine laughed slightly and took the offer.

If anyone had told them that in ten years Midorima would drive Aomine home because he was to exhausted from work, both wouldn't have believed it, but that was the way it really was. It wasn't the first time that this had happened, in fact it happen frequently. Aomine overworking himself because he wanted to solve case really badly, he was one of the cops that had the highest clearance rate.

It didn't take long and Midorima was at the navy haired man's apartment and like always he had to wake him up. Midorima sighted as it always was the same with the blue head, he got up out of the car walking to the front door then back to get his bag, which he left in the car, he walked a bit further before turning around opening the door a last time to thank Midorima for driving him. That process all happen while he was still half asleep, sometimes he didn't even remember doing it. The green haired man waited until the tanned police officer walked past the door, before driving home himself.

o

On the other side of the world, L.A. to be exact, a blond man was sitting in a cockpit. He was doing the final checkups together with his co pilot. He happily excited of going home he already had arranged a get together with everyone form middle school. He but his happy mood quickly disappeared. It wasn't a get together, not at all. They had lost two of their most important members, their shadow and captain. They had met after their high school graduation on last time as a group and it seemed as if Akashi used it as a goodbye.

He vanished afterwards leaving not a track behind. The house the Akashi lived in was sold in Tokyo as well as Kyoto, he changed his cell phone number and no one knew which college he was attending. Something similar happened with Kuroko only a month later. Kise wasn't able to get smart out of it, why the hell did both of them disappear. Contrary to many believes Kuroko does keep up with friend and tries to stay in touch with them and Akashi would want to stay in touch anyway being the control freak he was, for lack of better words.

Nothing. In ten years the only image that he could think of was them as high schoolers. Would they still have the same hairstyle as back then? Aomine and Midorima did. Would they have changed their hairstyle? Like Murasakibara and he? Murasakibara didn't exactly change his style he was simply lazy and didn't go to the hairdresser and now his hair is too long and he keeps it in a ponytail that goes down to his shoulder blades.

Kise on the other hand let his hair grow, but only a tat little bit. Every morning he would style his hair to his right and put three hairpins in it to keep it in that position. One of the last things he kept from his days as a model.

He snapped out of his thoughts when the tower wanted to know if everything was alright. It would be along flight back to Japan. He went along the usual procedure and everything went smoothly. From take off to take down, after he flew nearly 11 hours he was quite glad to be back on the ground. He bid everyone a fare well and walked to the parking lot Aomine would be waiting…or so he thought. He couldn't find the detective anywhere. He got his cell phone out and called the person in question. It took a while before h got an answer.

"What is it Kise?" Aomine grumbled, obviously still half asleep. The blond was really annoyed now. He wanted to sleep in a comfortable bed, and he was doing it right now!

"You were supposed to pick me up!" Kise only replied, yes he was cranky, very cranky. But the next thing he heard was a thud and some snoring on the other line. He fell asleep…

* * *

A few days later.

* * *

Murasakibara was the last to enter the restaurant they were meeting at. Everyone was there, Aomine, Kise, Midorima and Momoi. For some reason Kagami had also become part of the group after he and Aomine had become friend. Kise was still fuming at Aomine for forgetting him at the airport and having to take a shuttle back home.

"So? How have you been Mu-kun?" Momoi asked.

"Fine. I just finished another wedding cake." The purple haired giant had opened up a pastry shop, which has become very successful. Before they could continue their conversation a waitress came over and asked if they were ready to order their drinks. They all ordered and after a few minutes she came back.

Kagami and Aomine both ordered a large beer, Midorima had some sake, Kise got some red wine, Murasakibara got Fanta and Momoi ordered some tea. She was the driver for tonight. At the end of the table they placed two glasses of water. It had become their tradition to order two extra drinks for their missing members. It wasn't uncommon for them to feel a bit depressed about the topic. It was hard for them to accept that both just simply disappeared into thin air after leaving high school, especially those two.

Kuroko had worked so hard to get them back together and he succeeded, Akashi was finally opening up them a bit and he felt actually like a human being, but all that was lost with their disappearance. Sometimes Aomine got mad at his former shadow for bringing them back together only to disappear again like he did in their third year of middle school. He felt like he had every right to be angry. Kagami being a being less dense quickly started a conversation, in hopes that the depressing atmosphere would disappear.

And it did, they talked about everything and anything, topics that were serious and topics that were plain ridicules. They stayed till the ownder kicked them out because he wanted to close the shop. Most of them were drunk except for Murasakibara and Momoi. The purple haired man that lived in this area walked home and the pink haired woman drove everyone home.

She wondered as she drove home how things would have turned out. Would Kuroko and Akashi also be drunk or only tipsy? Would they completely decline the idea of drinking alcohol? Somehow she could see Akashi as a person that would never get drunk no matter what he drank and Kuroko simply a strict non drinker. But what does she know? All of those thought are based on some information she had that was ten years old, she of all people should know that in 10 years people can change in all sort of directions.

o

The next day went uneventful it was a Sunday after all. The guys were all sobering up, a few troubled by a hangover, Aomine was one of them. That's why that morning he was walking out of his to by himself some coffee and possibly painkillers, a lot of pain killers. he actually needed to go shopping really bad, the only left in his fridge was some milk that he wasn't sure if it was expired and some bread. That was the reason why he headed over to the convenient store that was only a block away, he was never so grateful how convenient his apartment was placed.

It didn't even take him 10 minutes for him to reach his destination and he sure as hell wasn't going to spent too much time in the shop with his headache pounding happily in his head. All in all it took him 15 minutes to get everything necessary for him to get over his hang over and for dinner. The tanned man paid for everything and took the plastic bag everything was stuffed in there now. He turned and walked away when he felt him bumping into someone he; he muttered a quick apology and glanced at the general direction. To his surprise he dint se anyone but heard a muttered 'its fine' form the person.

He felt like he heard the voice somewhere before, even so he continued to walk out of the store, but he stopped in his tracks when he heard the man speak again. "One bottle of tequila." Was all he said.

It hit him like lightning where he heard that voice before. There was only one person that could sound so monotone. Turning around and called him. "Tetsu!"

Yes it was Kuroko Tetsuya, standing there paying for a bottle of tequila. The blue haired man looked up at Aomine, he still that blank unreadable expression on his face. A mixture of annoyance happiness and anger welled up in the detective's chest. He couldn't even start to express how happy he was to see his shadow again but at the same time he was so annoyed and angry that the same person didn't even seem to want to show any emotions. He disappeared ten years ago and now he meets him by chance, in Tokyo.

He was under their noses this entire time! Yes Tokyo was ridiculously large and without a doubt the most populated city japans. Yet he felt so betrayed that they would meet in their hometown after so many years. "So how are you?" Aomine asked.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"Also fine. I never thought you would be one for alcohol." He said as he pointed to the bag.

"This isn't for me. My family is having a get together and asked me to get some alcohol." The navy haired man remembered Tetsu's family often having one of those get together, so it didn't surprise him that much anymore.

"When is it?"

"Tonight. If you excuse me, it was nice seeing you again, but I have to be going."

"Wait! Give me your cell phone number before you disappear again." Without realizing it he moved into such a position that he would block Kuroko's way outside. The teal haired man noticed this but didn't let it show. "Sure, get something to write it down." Aomine got his cell phone out and immediately opened a new contact. Kuroko told him his cell phone number and Aomine repeated it, but he purposely read a number out wrong and waited for Kuroko to correct it, which he did. Satisfied with the fact that he got the real number form the man standing in front of him, it was a little trick he obtained from clubbing in college, he let him pass. They each said good bye and Aomine said that he would be calling in a few days time.

o

Kuroko Tetsuya was nether happy or unhappy about meeting with his former light, he was just simply annoyed. Any other time he would have been happy but not now. Lying pretty much about everything that was said in their little conversation, he sprinted back to an apartment that was three blocks away. Trying to catch his breath and fumbling with a key to open the door, it was obvious that he wanted to get back inside. Nearly falling though the door when it opened, he quickly slammed the door shut behind him, walking over to the person that was lying on the couch.

"Seijuuro could you please sit a bit more upright?" he asked in a comforting tone, though his only showed worry.

"What took you so long?"

"I'll explain later, let me disinfect your wound first." the other grunted but let it slide.

The blanket that was covering him previously was pulled back so his bare upper body was exposed as well as his wound in his shoulder. It was round hole that was ripped from the sides, a bullet wound. Kuroko had previously gotten the bullet out and that very poorly the wound had gotten worse the side of the wound were cracked form his attempts of getting the bullet out and by the time he succeeded he feared that the wound would get itself infected. That was the reason why he bought the alcohol and they couldn't go to a hospital, not with a bullet wound.

He already called their contacts for help, but it takes time and Kuroko had to bridge that time. Getting a cloth he poured some alcohol over it and a bit over the open wound. Akashi gritted his teeth, lips forming a thin line growls and grunts could be heard coming from the back of his thought. Despite the grunts and growls of only having alcohol pored over the wound Kuroko pressed the cloth on the red head shoulder, the body beneath him stiffened and became unbelievably tense while more growls could be heard.

"Why did you do it?" the bluenette asked.

"He was aiming a gun at you and I only moved to protect you, why are you complaining?" his voice was slightly strained form the burning pain of his shoulder and not willing to scream in pain.

"You know its better me than you."

"Yeah but this was the first time you were caught off guard."

"Still it was a tight situation it would have been better if I was the one injured then you."

"But you took them out anyway." Kuroko nodded. They stayed like this in silence for a while until Kuroko spoke again.

"When I went and got the alcohol I ran into Aomine."

"You what?!"

The red heads voice was still slightly stern from pain but it was nearly overpowered buy his usually authorized way of speaking. Heterochromatic eyes bored themselves into the teal haired man, until the later averted his gaze. They didn't need to talk to understand each other by now. Kuroko knew what that intense gaze meant.

"He asked me for my phone number so I couldn't disappear again, so he said."

"Did you give it to him?" Kuroko nodded again.

"Tetsuya…"

"He changed a lot. If you were there you would have seen it too. The way he stood, looked and spook to me. He's not the Aomine that you could sell for a fool easily anymore."

Akashi groaned in displeasure of the situation but let himself relax as far as that was possible. Akashi wanted to say something in return but before the words could leave his mouth there was knock on the door. They both tensioned, Akashi lifted himself up despite his bodies protest, he had after all lost a lot of blood and Kuroko walked to the door. Under his shirt he took out a gun that was tucked into his pants, it was warmed up from Kuroko's body heat, showing how long he had been carrying the gun. Both moved into position, Kuroko took the door holding his gun ready, Akashi moved out of the way so he wouldn't be caught in the crossfire if it should come to a shooting.

The bluenette slightly cursed that there was no door viewer, the only alternative being for him to slightly open the door to check. He was relieved when he saw a familiar face. A man that seemed to be in his late 40 early 50 walked in, no one said anything there were no greetings, just the noise of him walking in with his large bag he had brought with him. They had met him a few times before in similar situation though it was always Kuroko that was injured that time. That man was slightly surprised to see that his patient would be red head not the teal head. There were still no word spoken, truth e told that man may have stitched Kuroko up more often than he could count, but they didn't know his name and he doesn't know their name. It was better that way, saver for everyone involved. Like usual he examined the wound cleaned it and stitched the wound, then he got some medicine out and a folder. After that he got a plain white t-shirt out that was most likely to large for Akashi but there were no complains. The man left and the first thing Akashi said was:

"How do you want to handle the problem with Aomine?"

* * *

**That was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Next I will be updating Somnium I already started the new chapter^^. Reviews get me motivated so drop one. ._.**


End file.
